


Soft

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Jeremy Heere, Somnophilia, Trans Jeremy Heere, not particularly graphic, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy sleeps so peacefully





	Soft

I always sleep with the door locked. It makes me feel safe, but a door can only keep out things on the outside. I sleep on my side, one leg hiked up around a pillow and an arm sprawled out past the covers. The room is still, my light breathing barely making a sound, streams of gentle light filtering in and glaring harshly against my milky skin. 

He pulls the blankets away, taking care not to ruffle the shirt covering me; hem swept across the tops of my otherwise bare thighs. The bed doesn’t dip when my squip lays beside me, hand running up the curve of my hip along my warm skin beneath my shirt though he can’t feel the warmth there. Nor can I feel him, fingers cupping my breast and squeezing softly as my chest rises gently with each breath; undisturbed. 

The Squip’s body curves around my own, a finger teasing along the seam of my boxers. He rubs my clit through the thin fabric, massaging slow circles against my sensitive nerves. My breath hitches an elated sigh relaxing my body further, his influence pushing me further into my deep sleep. 

My underwear sticks to my folds as he pushes it to the side, already wet from being played with. He spreads my lips, pressing the head of his cock against me and dragging it along my hole; welcoming him as he pushes in slowly. The squip dulls my awareness, sliding into my pussy and pausing to let me squeeze around him. 

I’m kept asleep, fingers rolling over my chest and pinching my sensitive nipples. My cunt is full, The Squip’s hips still, allowing my wet hole to keep him warm while he plays with me, hands tracing along my soft skin while I lay vulnerable. He rolls against me, pushing his cock further into me to thrust shallowly; rocking the bed under us as he grinds into me. 

He allows me to moan, head still swimming in a dream as my supercomputer fucks me, picking up speed and pulling back to rock back into me firmly. I can’t stir, the squip’s cock pounding into my cunt while I sleep peacefully. 

My back arches, body pushing into the squip and fucking myself- breathing disturbed by gentle gasps. He doesn’t let me come, pushing back my consciousness and keeping the pleasure from me. He uses me as a toy, letting my body sway limply along with his now hard thrusts into my pussy. And he twitches, burying his cock deep into my quivering hole and filling me up. 

Spurts of thick cum flood my cunt, hot seed filling my womb and rushing back to try and escape; the squip’s still throbbing cock blocking the way. His fingers delicately trace the soft skin of my stomach, feeling it push up against his hand as my body makes room for the come he’s pumping into me. 

It drips slowly as he pulls out, turning to a trickle down my thigh before he replaces my boxers over my used hole. He coaxes my breathing back to normal, pulling the still warm blankets back over me to hide the evidence- leaving me to my sleep once again.


End file.
